


许愿吧，凡人

by BilBoQ



Series: Peter Guillam/Hector Dixon(Guxion) [1]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 如果你不心疼你那点血，其实吸血鬼都蛮可爱。





	1. 首先你需要一个许愿井

吸血鬼猎人G先生遇见了一个大麻烦。他让一个吸血鬼跑了。其实细讲的话远远不止这些，G先生被一个吸血鬼咬了一口后还让他跑了。  
知道这件事的只有两个当事人。感谢我们的吸血鬼没有声张，身为0失败记录保持者的钻石级猎人G先生可背不起“偷鸡不成蚀把米”的恶名。  
在苦寻目标吸血鬼半个月无果的G先生决定将这一事实分享给自己最不愿意分享但最值得信任的人，自己的表弟，素来与吸血鬼交好的著名的亲和派Sherlock Holmes，希望他能给自己带来目标吸血鬼的情报。  
而G先生说“希望”的时候，他从不打算空手而归。

\-------------

Sherlock喜欢研究异种，尤其是拥有智慧的那类。  
但绝大多数人不喜欢异种，更不想了解他们，所以对常人来说夏洛克有点古怪；且没有种族喜欢被明目张胆且毫不客气地研究，所以Sherlock在另一边也不受欢迎。  
“讨人喜欢又不能升华我的人生，”他边说边切开双头火蜥蜴的胸腔，看看是不是有两颗心脏，“那种事交给没事可干的人就好了。”  
所有人都会对他摇摇头，然后离开。  
而关于自己与异种交好，拒绝种族灭绝的亲和派的名号是怎么来的呢？  
人们相信：敌人的敌人就是自己的朋友；Sherlock觉得这句话应该是：不是敌人的敌人，那就是自己的敌人。  
对于那愚蠢弱小又自视甚高的人类来说，这话正确得该用20种语言刻在石碑上。  
对异族和人类都没什么特别喜爱的Sherlock，对人类来说显得对异族异常友善。他至今记得一次伪装成吸血鬼作案的谋杀。当他挑破入牙的方向根本是反的（除非吸血鬼的大嘴能含住他大半个脖子吸血）—即这场凶杀案根本不是吸血鬼所为时，各种生物的反应简直精彩。吸血鬼们并不在乎这场诬告，对Sherlock为其的正名毫无感激。而坚持血族肃清的激进派痛骂Sherlock是走狗，甚至扬言要烧死他。多数人还是不肯相信显而易见的事实。人们更容易相信他们愿意相信的事：Sherlock是个被异族收买的亲和派，人类的叛徒。

这有什么的，Sherlock才不在乎。  
双头火蜥蜴真有两颗心，而那种东西他大概一个也没有。  
而现在为了研究吸血鬼，他决定到黑市去出售自己的鲜血，成为一个被金钱雇用的血奴。  
他现在最在乎的是要趁Mycroft发现前完成调查。

\----------

初生的吸血鬼，第一口血往往预示了他的未来。  
而Hector Dixon对此感到有点困惑，因为他第一个咬的是自己的吸血鬼孪生兄弟。  
吸血鬼的血对吸血鬼来说，可食用，但因为除非是关系亲密，鲜有人这么干，而且绝不常干。  
可见Hector并不正常。  
等他觉得自己足够强力的时候，他带着自己的孪生兄弟离开了自己家族安全的领地到了无所不有的伦敦。那里意味着危险、未知与取之不尽的美食。  
每认识一个新家伙，他都会露出他那排完美的牙齿，给对方一个特大号笑容，无比诚恳地问：“我能尝尝你的血吗？”

每次猎食回来他都如此向自己的兄弟炫耀。  
“海怪的血没有传说中那么腥，有点咸咸的；最难喝的其实是女妖们的，我总能从血里尝出来她们刚吃过什么家伙；最好喝的是半人马的血，尝起来都让人觉得振奋，不过喝多了烧胃，而且他们往往不给喝。”  
后来他遇见了一个人类，笑起来有点腼腆，总是盯着自己看。  
接触了一两下，很快意识到这个人类醉翁之意不在酒，Hector有点失望，但就那么一点点而已。  
因为他觉得这个人类的血应该不会难喝。

\---------------

初生的吸血鬼，第一口血往往预示了他的未来。  
然后在吸咬了别的什么东西之前。John Watson就被别的吸血鬼咬了。那滋味绝称不上传说中的神魂颠倒。因为吸血鬼才不会对自己族类产生的致幻剂起反应。  
最倒霉的是，他是在娘胎里被咬的，为此他一出生就保护性地和自己的兄弟间隔了个栅栏，没人解释为什么吸血鬼能在娘胎里自主进食。  
所以他的兄弟成为了奇迹，被赐予了高贵的本家的姓氏。而他成为了证明奇迹存在的证据。不过他也知道其实Hector并没有比别的吸血鬼厉害多少，而且平时Hector还是蛮可爱的。而且他没觉得活在兄弟的阴影下有什么不好。至少每次出门都是Dixon比Watson挨得揍多。  
后来在进行无聊的第一口血的占卜时，John选择了山羊血。他才不在乎冗长的预示，他只知道自己当时大概是傻，选了个又苦又涩的老山羊啃。  
不过听说自己族里两个新生的两个吸血鬼一个选了红茶一个选了番茄汁。看来各位准备占卜事宜的长辈真会玩。  
这次跟着Dixon第一次出远门，倒不是他被迫的，他是自愿跟出来防止爱闯祸的兄弟不小心被人揍死的。  
John打开自己的旅游手册，根据小提示，决定带着钱去买活物或者是新鲜血液来填饱肚子最好。等价交换，自由贸易。这样是最安全的做法。


	2. 然后你需要一枚铜币

最近有一个新来的吸血鬼在附近游荡。

在故事的最开始，G先生听说了这样的消息。而在吸血鬼猎人眼里，新出现的吸血鬼通常意味着一场迟早的骚动和无法避免的牺牲。

“会有人因此死去。”Peter Guillam总是这么悲观，好在他对自己的能力有自信。

而那个吸血鬼也是如此自负，他以D先生自称，流连在伦敦最热闹繁华的地方，对着向他投去视线的每一个人露出那让人过目不忘的微笑。

“他尝过的血比你见过的异族都多，”人们带着畏惧和艳羡谈论着D先生，“不论种族，男女老少，他们总争先恐后地向他献祭着脖子。”

“这绝对是因为吸血鬼擅长的催眠。”收集情报的吸血鬼猎人腹诽道，他觉得不该等到出事的那一天再行动了。第二天，他藏好了一整个袖管的圣水外加一只银质匕首后，决定去会会那个D先生，当然，他也没忘记用圣水涂在眼睛周围防止被催眠。

 

\--------

 

那天D先生穿着剪裁得体又不算夺人眼球的黑色大衣，他的脖子被大衣里面的高领毛衣圈了个严实。

吸血鬼都怕冷，果然。

之后他看见那位吸血鬼两手空空就和路过的食人女妖搭讪，这让Guillan着实震惊，而更让他意想不到的是，女妖在之后亲了吸血鬼一口，然后撩开藏着长蛇的头发，露出脖子让吸血鬼饱餐了一顿。

再后来，一个吸血鬼一个女妖像是什么也没发生一样相互拥抱道别，吸血的那位表现得稀松平常，被吸血的那位没有任何不满的意思。

Guillam觉得自己袖口里的匕首有点发烫。能轻松催眠女妖的吸血鬼绝不多见。

正想着要不要回去制定个严密的计划来应对这些的G先生突然对自己这次的贸然行动一本正经地后悔。

因为D先生一边擦嘴一边向自己走来。

等他停下的时候，D先生向他露出一排白白的牙齿，那些牙齿看起来温和可爱，就算它们之前锋利得能割喉且浸满鲜血，这也阻挡不了它们现在看起来温和可爱。

“你刚刚就在盯着我看。”

那声音温柔又带着孩子气的调皮，而Guillam只读出了威胁和敌意。他没有回应吸血鬼，他知道要是打起来他不一定会是输的那个，而于是他也尝试回复一个微笑。

那个吸血鬼继续挂着天真无邪的笑脸（Guillam觉得自己这么认为一定是圣水要失效了），对着Guillam用问候一个好天气的声音继续问道：“很高兴见到你。还有我能吸你的血吗？”

 

\---------

 

这个吸血鬼是不是傻？这么直白地问会有人理吗？那些人（或者非人）是怎么上钩的？

“不可以吗……那我要对你念咒语了。我兄弟教我的，吸血鬼的咒语，你怕不怕？”

“我不介意你试试看。”

“请，”D先生用力地咬着这个词，“给我吸你的血。”

这个吸血鬼的确是傻。Guillam几乎要开始同情他了：“你们不是会催眠什么的吗？”

然后D先生露出一个古怪的表情，像是听到有人说他把鞋子穿反了一样害羞起来。

 

\----------

 

后来发生的故事让Guillam每次回想起来都觉得除了圣水失效外实在找不到自己如此犯蠢的理由。

他居然开始跟一个吸血鬼调情。他居然相信一个活了比两个自己的岁数乘起来都多的吸血鬼。他居然被一个厚脸皮的老怪物用演技给骗了。

Guillam知道吸血鬼都是混蛋，但他们表里如一，而Guillam从没见过D先生这么会演的。

在终于达成目的后，D先生露出了真面目，挂着一脸欠打的笑容仔细回味着刚刚利齿刺穿男人侧颈的触感，而Guillam因为吸血鬼在血管里释放的特殊物质感到上肢都开始麻痹。

“你的血没我想象中好喝，”Dixon虽然这么说着，他还是意犹未尽地舔了舔牙齿，带上了自己的黑色皮质手套。

尚处在震惊中的Guillam对再次贴上来的Dixon没能及时反应。

矮个的吸血鬼攥紧男人的手腕将其拉住，踮起脚在男人耳边低语道：“我的名字是Hector，想把东西要回去就来找我吧。”

知道自己现在没胜算的Guillam眼睁睁看着Dixon消失在人群中。紧跟着他才发现被带走的东西是自己惯用的银质匕首，还有自己身为吸血鬼猎人的自尊。


	3. 现在准备好你的愿望

John带着一袋金币出现在伦敦最大的地下集市。

“请给我一些血，我喜欢纯种马的，其实狼和野兔的也可以接受。”John眨着自己的眼睛，盯着活物交易窗口里那个一脸血污的地精屠夫。那些痕迹是低级地精的血，对于饥饿的吸血鬼来说也算不上美味。

“我们只收银币，小东西，还有这些垃圾你干嘛不去人类的集市买？我们只卖最好的。”说着那只地精屠夫丢上来一个巨大的火龙脑袋，“今天的新货，你有银币吗？”

这只地精的年纪绝对没有他新织的毛衣大，它才不配叫自己小东西。另外，吸血鬼不能触碰银器，用银币交易就像是人类用毒药为自己的午饭买单一样。而且最重要的是，龙的脑袋可没有什么新鲜的血液了。

“不了，谢谢。”John对着地精喷气的大鼻子微笑了一下，他舔了舔自己的尖牙。

地精咕哝着把那个脑袋收起来，约翰从窗口悻悻走开。

跟书上说的差太多了，他可能成为第一个饿死在伦敦的吸血鬼，或者他不得不去求助于自己恶劣的兄弟。

－－－－－－－

吸血鬼进食的首选并不是人类，那些吸血鬼的恐怖故事不过是人类的自作多情。

就算Sherlock早就知道这一事实，他也没有意识到形势有如此严峻。人类的顺序居然排在了一筐老鼠后面。

是的，一筐老鼠的血都比人类的更吸引吸血鬼，Sherlock站在吸血鬼常来的兜售活物的地方，跟几个面色苍白的青年男女一起，看着那些可能的顾主出现又消失，从没一个吸血鬼为人类停留。

有些人是对吸血鬼释放的致幻剂上瘾的白痴，而有些人是真的缺钱，他们看起来都处在一种长期缺血的状态。而且还有人明显曾长期服侍一位吸血鬼，而因为种种原因他们又被抛弃。

其实要是实在没有吸血鬼上钩，从那里血奴拿到一些二手的资料也不错。

他刚这么想着，就看到一个有点茫然的吸血鬼出现在了视线里，死板的长裤和靴子，一点都不顾形象的针织毛衣，傻傻的纯色外套，这个吸血鬼绝对不是本地的。

他很快迎了上去。

－－－－－－－

那个身穿黑色大衣的高个男人出现的时候，John以为是同类来帮忙了。

当他闻见那人身上鲜活的生命力和淡淡的烟草味时，John意识到那就是个人类，非常年轻的生命。

人类是非常脆弱的生物，但又非常智慧，和吸血鬼大概站在对立的位置。就是血不好喝。抽烟的人血有苦味。状态不好的人血会很咸，状态太好的人血会很腥。

约翰突然很想知道这个男人的血是什么味道，可能只是因为自己太饿了。

“你看上去遇到了麻烦，”那个高个子的男人伸出了修长又苍白的右手，“我是Sherlock，一个与血族交好的亲和派，我大概可以帮助你。”

John知道这一行为是为了表示友好，他赶忙握了上去。男人的手非常温暖，他引导着约翰的右手，将这个基本礼仪调整到正确的姿势和力度。

“是的，我现在需要血，”约翰用自己冰冷的手感受到了对方的脉搏，而尖牙已经抵到自己的下唇，“我大概两周没有进食了。”

高个子的人类的脉搏急促了一些，男人微微弓身望进吸血鬼的眼睛。

“我知道一个好地方。”男人温热的吐息在他们之间化开，而初来乍到的吸血鬼完全不觉得这有什么不妥。

－－－－－－－

男人口中的好地方是一个地址是贝克街221B的公寓，里面有一张看起来很舒服的扶手椅，温暖的壁炉还摆满了奇怪的材料和器皿。

“你喜欢是直接吸食呢还是用容器装着呢？”

John还在欣赏这个“好地方”时候，男人已经把袖子卷到手肘处。

“你是在说，”John对着那段手臂震惊了一下后接着说道，“你的血？”

人类皱了一下眉头，用表情说了句不然呢。

“别说你不喝人类的血，你已经两周没有进食了，现在可不是挑食的时候。”

John现在想翻开自己的小册子找找看主动提供献血的人类算是什么种类。

“那本书很蠢，”Sherlock挥了挥手表示John别想了，“它居然告诉你吸血鬼的金币还在流通，那已经是四十年前的事情了。”

这时John觉得应该先找找会读心的人类到底是什么种类。

Sherlock用力翻了一个白眼：“你到底喝不喝了？”

－－－－－－－－

最后Sherlock坚持站着让约翰吸血，John低下头将利齿划破Sherlock腕处的皮肉，温热的血液终于流入了吸血鬼的喉咙。

对Sherlock来说那没有很疼，他看吸血鬼暴露出那个圆圆的后脑勺，在被吸血造成的欢愉中他不受克制地用空闲的手抚摸那里，进食中的吸血鬼先是一惊，随后在吞咽的间歇发出了愉快的咕哝声。

Sherlock数秒到20的时候，John利落地把牙退了出来，在仔细地用舌头清理了下伤口之后，他舔着嘴唇离开。

“谢谢款待。”

“不必，我打算收取报酬的。”Sherlock着迷地看着自己手腕内侧的伤口以肉眼可见速度愈合。

“可我只有你说的不再流通的金币。”

“我需要的可不是这个。”

之后他引导吸血鬼坐在那张舒服的沙发椅上，开始了自己的调查。

－－－－－－－－－

John觉得Sherlock大概没朋友，珍贵的血液换来的居然是一周一次的聊聊天。

而Sherlock知道自己的确没朋友，虽然那并不是重点。

－－－－－－－－－

“人类的血液并不好喝。”那一日Dixon仍旧一副心满意足的样子回到他们暂住的地方。

而约翰也终于尝到了他到伦敦来的第一顿血。

饥饿是最好的调味料。所以约翰觉得人类的血并不算难喝。

“可他们反应真的非常可爱。”Dixon继续炫耀一般谈论着今天遇到的那个高个子人类，之前的女妖和精灵全被跳过。

约翰挠挠自己的后颈，那里现在还有点发烫。他无比同意自己兄弟的话，但对他的遭遇一个字都没听进去。

跟放纵的Dixon不同，John是如此喜欢规律和道理。

“你要小心点，Hector，有些家伙我们还是惹不起的。”

John翻看着他从Sherlock那里借来的报纸，对于上面介绍的星盘运程非常着迷。

而Dixon只是瞥了自己那个傻乎乎的兄弟一眼，并不打算继续他的话题，显然他的Johnny Boy也找到玩伴了。


	4. 献上你的铜币和愿望

Sherlock与John每周一次的血液与情报（聊天）的交易已经又进行两次了。

从吸血鬼个体的生活习惯到整个种族的组成和分化，John一点都没有防备地知无不言，言无不尽。Sherlock问到吸血鬼让猎物上钩的催眠魔法的时候，他坚持要John在他身上试试。但John第一次摇了摇头。

“那是一种……本能，”John一边把Sherlock的米字抱枕揉在怀里保暖，一边搜肠刮肚着词句去解释，“当我想让你做你本不想做的事的时候，你们口中的‘催眠魔法’才会发生。”

“好，你可以要求我……去泡茶或者收拾房间？”

John皱着眉头盯了Sherlock一会儿，然后他第二次摇头：“可我不需要你去泡茶或者收拾房间。”

“那就找点你想让我做的。”

“给我血，你已经做到了，所以不需要了。”然后John一脸“还有别的问题吗”的无辜表情看着他。

Sherlock陷入了思考，之后John警告他千万不要做奇怪的尝试。

而Sherlock想，他都抽了John一管血并且偷偷尝过了，还有比这更奇怪的尝试吗？

顺便说一句，那味道尝起来就像生锈的铁钉拌着生锈的水管，口感则是放了三天的布丁。真不敢相信这个有点可爱的吸血鬼的身体里居然流着这些东西。

然后楼下的门铃声突然打断了两人无言的对峙，之后的开门声，哈德森太太和来人的低声交流声，让Sherlock整个人都烦躁起来。

是Peter Guillam，职业吸血鬼猎人，自己痛恨吸血鬼的表兄。偏偏要挑这种时候登门拜访，实在是过分的不凑巧了。

－－－－－－－－－

Peter Guillam对与自己表弟的房东太太毫无防范措施和预警心理的开门行为进行了小型的批评教育。“家的屏障对吸血鬼来说牢不可破，确认来人的身份，再为他们开门，否则很容易引狼入室。”

然后神经大条的房东太太赞赏了几句“真贴心”“有你在什么都不用怕”后带着这位金发的职业吸血鬼猎人上楼找他黑发的表弟。

与此同时他在思考提供给Sherlock的合适的信息。金发，偏矮，一脸坏笑，高领毛衣，黑色外套，可以装作很可爱，不不不这句先划掉……

紧接着，当他出现在221B客厅的门口时，两个人同时看向了他，其中一个毫无疑问是他的表弟，另一个在友好微笑打算打招呼的，大概是Sherlock的客人……嗯 

空气中飘散着那么一些违和感，紧接着猎人才意识到是“客人”的脸让他觉得危险了。

他神经反射一般滑出藏在袖口的银匕首（他不得不新买的一把），向221B的客厅中央砸去一瓶圣水。

明显在戒备状态的Sherlock一把拉起那个吸血鬼把他护在身后，之后他抄起了烧火棍，把壁炉里的煤灰拨弄到那摊水上。Peter觉得敌人现在大概变成了两个。

一脸懵逼的吸血鬼完全在状态外，他还抓着Sherlock的袖子偷偷望过来，仿佛不知道这些事与他有关。

“我知道他是吸血鬼，但他现在是我的，你最好收起你那些东西，否则……”

“否则你会用手上的烧火棍捅死我？”Peter很快呛声回去，现在那个“D先生”仍和当初一样一脸无辜还带点无知的可爱。

猎人看见面前两人不同寻常的亲密就觉得怒火中烧。当然是因为吸血鬼还在到处行骗，还在勾引无辜人类，而且还找上了自己的表弟，而且好像还没有穿帮。他一点嫉妒都没有，真的。

“我很难预测会发生什么。”Sherlock狠狠瞪视着Peter，眼睛和手中的烧火棍一样冒着红光。

现在Sherlock才是整个221B最生气的那个，万一他的吸血鬼觉得麻烦或是危险，再也不出现了怎么办？该收集的资料还差很多，他对John还知之甚少。如过他的表兄害他的吸血鬼躲回领地，那么以后Peter Guillam将会和Mycroft Holmes一起被Sherlock埋进兄弟情谊的坟墓。

他已经小心翼翼了那么久（还损失了血），他不允许任何差池的发生。

“你背后的那只血族，”说到这Peter的眼神再没离开John，“现在正在被全城通缉，我劝你最好把他交给我，我不希望事情发展到猎人协会插手，那时你哥也保不了你。”

“我们的血液交易是合法的，而John什么也没做。你违反了红月公约。”Sherlock恨不得现在把Peter的眼睛挖出来，他就差把大衣罩在他的吸血鬼头上了，好像猎人的眼光真的能杀死血族一样。

“引诱无辜异族和人类，吸食了维生需要以外的血液，”Peter冷笑了一声，“你真的觉得你的吸血鬼是好孩子？我以为他叫Hecter，是吗，Hecter D？”

Sherlock当时刚想反驳，但身后的John浑身一僵。

“完了。”他仿佛听到他的吸血鬼这么说。

－－－－－－－－－

John走前听过前辈嘱咐，如果有人类找你的麻烦，杀掉他们，虽然会有人类或是他们交好的种群来抓你，但处决一只吸血鬼需要联系吸血鬼长老会。虽然吸血鬼是冷冰冰的生物，但他们面对外族还知道同仇敌忾，不会随便让纯血吸血鬼死掉。但绝对不能反抗猎人的抓捕，因为猎人有权杀死反抗的吸血鬼罪犯。这些都写在了红月公约上，一位吸血鬼真祖和当时的白巫师长老用真名签订的合同，比他们低阶的生灵都不能违背。

现在白巫师已经绝迹，吸血鬼在公约的制约下仍旧横行于人类世界。

现在Dixon Hector很明显已经惹怒了一位猎人，并且他相信他的孪生兄弟不是那种乖乖受捕的类型，所以他的兄弟惹上大麻烦了。

不过现在还有最后一个方法。

“抱歉，”John主动离开了Sherlock的庇护，“我就是Hector，你可以带我走了，但请务必联系我们的族群。”

这时221B两个较高的男人同时懵逼了。

不可能是John，John才没狡猾到可以坑骗到人类甚至其它异族，还有John难道不叫John叫Hector吗？我就觉得John这个名字太平常了。他骗了我。不他根本不可能骗到我。万一从头到尾都是催眠呢。

以上是懵逼的Sherlock。

诶不对Hector不应该内心偷笑看好戏吗，有个傻瓜帮他挡枪，怎么会现在主动承认？我连证据都准备好了你就跟我承认了？他是不是担心Sherlock会被怎么样？不对这一定有阴谋，天大的阴谋。

以上是懵逼的Peter。

“我很抱歉骗了你，Sherlock，再见。”

然后这句话在懵逼的二人间像是丢了一颗刚拔的曼陀罗草。Sherlock愈加相信John有隐情，而Peter则是好笑自己怎么会再次觉得这个吸血鬼动了真情。

但不管怎么样，现在达到目的的只有Peter Guillam，他把内芯包有含银酸液的皮绳包绕在约翰的手腕，警告他如果尝试挣扎，就会挣断绳子，然后银会熔断他的手腕。

John点点头的行为让Peter有一瞬间的恍惚，自己是不是真的抓错了人。

然后Sherlock丢开手里的烧火棍，冲上前去尝试抢过Peter手里的绳子，之后他尝试被催眠的愿望终于如愿以偿。

“他没抓错，就是我，Hector。”John直视Sherlock的眼睛诚恳地说，他不希望这个善良的（John认为的）人类再插手。

是的，是的，Jo……Hector。Sherlock手上的动作突然变得笨拙，既然如他所说，Peter抓对了，他不知道接下来该做什么。Peter借势挣开了Sherlock的纠缠。

但敏锐的Peter捕捉到了那一瞬间Sherlock眼睛的虹膜上诡异的银色。

“你果然用了催眠，”他气急败坏地指责吸血鬼，“现在闭上你的眼睛。”

然后经验丰富的猎人掏出了特制的带有法术加持的黑色长条布，他将这长条布作为眼罩的用途缠绕在吸血鬼的金色圆脑袋上。压住吸血鬼眼球的时候，吸血鬼明显吞咽了一下口水，就算吸血鬼五感敏锐，被剥夺了视觉也是很可怕的。

然后仍处在催眠的恍惚状态中的Sherlock莫名其妙地被眼前那个被罩住双眼捆住双手的吸血鬼这一场景激怒，对着上前来给自己抹圣水来恢复神智的表兄的左脸就是狠狠的一拳，结结实实地打在那张与自己一样棱角分明的帅气的脸上。

Peter仰面向后倒去，被蒙住眼控制住双手但余下三感敏锐的矮个子吸血鬼下意识闪身让猎人先生倒在了221B客厅的地板上。

闹剧结束之后是Sherlock愤怒的鼻息声占领了221B的领空。

“Sherlock？”

“我们没事了，Jo……爱谁谁吧，反正我们没事了。”

然后Sherlock对着仍旧被限制住双手双眼的吸血鬼皱了皱眉头。

“可你闻起来还是很紧张？”

“是，为了取下你身上这些玩意我恐怕还要在埋了这个混蛋前把他再弄醒一次。”

John叹了口气，小心绕过还摊在地上晕着的Peter和叉着腰还在跟不知道谁生气的Sherlock，坐在了自己最爱的扶手椅上。看来今天是回不去了，他希望他倒霉催的兄弟不要担心。

真是漫长的一天。


	5. 许愿吧凡人

当Peter醒来时发现自己被捆在一张靠背木椅上是他一点都不意外，但是自己被扒得只剩内裤着实让他觉得震惊了。

“有备无患，Guillam先生，”穿戴整齐的Sherlock一脸悠然看着那个刚醒的男人，“公平起见，你一个答案交换我一个答案。”

“你觉得现在公平吗？”

“不，好的轮到我了，”Sherlock回答得极快，“你能保证所言属实吗？”

“就跟我现在想狠狠揍死你一样真。”Peter咬牙切齿道，“你为什么要保护吸血鬼，还是一个犯过罪的？”

“我相信这其中有些误会，而John是我的朋友，”说到这两人同时看去那个正在仔细倾听谈话的吸血鬼，“你说的犯罪，你有证据吗？”

“我有愿意出面的证人，一个森林妖精。如果事实正如我所说你会交出你的吸血鬼朋友吗？还是选择跟整个猎人协会对抗？”

Sherlock的目光从John转回Peter身上 ，就是这点时间就让他拿定了主意。

“你可以把你的证人找来，我和John在221B等你，但事实揭晓后你必须解开你给John身上加的所有东西，John会服从猎人协会的处理，但在押期间由我来负责John，直到血族接手。”

“你想得真是……”

“或者谈判破裂，我现在就把你从窗户扔下去。”

－－－－－－－－－－－

Peter借来了一只又老又瞎的猫头鹰为自己寄信，并且总算穿回了自己的衣服。但Sherlock连银质袖扣都没留给他，他表弟的确是个可怕的男人。

在等待那个妖精回复的时候，Sherlock给了约翰一张毯子，并且要求Peter给John手腕的绳子调松。Peter觉得反正这个两个家伙也跑不掉了，他为John解开一点束缚的时候趁机搭话：“你来伦敦多久了？”

那个吸血鬼微微张开了嘴，回答正呼之欲出，一个冷冷的声音插了进来。

“一个多月。”

Peter对Sherlock的敌意瞬间来了火气，他刻意好心揉了揉John勒出痕迹的手腕，压低了声音问：“你最近一次进食在什么时候？”

“两个小时前，就在这个客厅，我的血，如果你关心的话，右手腕，大概80cc。”

“真纯洁，”Peter一下找到了反击的位点，他挑衅地向Sherlock微笑，“可我记得Hector喜欢从脖颈取食。”

“他没说过。”说着黑发的男人挤开了那个金发的，检查吸血鬼的手腕。

“他只是不喜欢你的脖子，那些有此荣幸的漂亮妖精甚至能在进餐结束后得到一个吻。”把自己表弟的紧张尽收眼底的猎人露出了猎物上钩的微笑，他语气轻蔑地继续着自己的挑衅。

“然后你只能在旁边看着吗？”而Sherlock也不甘示弱，现在他已经拟好Peter Guillam的墓志铭了。

两个男人剑拔弩张的状态被屋子里的吸血鬼发现后，John认命地觉得现在最好什么也别做，要是Dixon在场大概会笑过气去，他最喜欢看别人打架，虽然往往到最后是大家一起揍看热闹的他。

John觉得这件事之后很有必要教会他不懂礼貌的兄弟更多的人类礼节了。

从他新学的问好和握手开始，不能上来就吸脖子，嘴对嘴的亲吻也不行。

－－－－－－－－－－－

楼下及时传来的门铃声立刻吸引了两人类和一个吸血鬼的注意力。

然后猎人先生不出所料地听到房东太太又是干脆利落地开门，他禁不住叹气。

但让他和Sherlock都没有想到的是那个森林妖精亲自来访了。

这回带客人上楼的和蔼的房东太太有点不满，因为这个森林妖精身着的长裙不停地从下摆掉出树叶和浆果，并且每走一步就跟一棵被拼命摇晃的圣诞树一样叮叮作响。这样的装束真的不适合到别人家做客。

“日安，女士。”Peter先打了个招呼，毕竟是他请来的人。而Sherlock在仔细观察这个妖精手持的木杖，试图分辨她的年纪和族群姓氏。

“日安，人类，”披着藤蔓编织的披风带着花冠的妖精用自己的木杖在猎人的肩上轻点了一下，“感谢你的召唤，我们的D先生在哪？”

然后Sherlock闪身让那个漂亮的妖精看见了仍旧在扶手椅上等待审判的吸血鬼。

妖精的微笑的表情先是僵硬了一下，但很快她笑得更开心了。

“好的女士，您可以指认是这个血族在半个月前吸食了您的血液吗？”Peter询问着妖精，但眼睛直视着Sherlock，现在就是见证结果的时候了。

“我可是听说能见到D先生才出面的，”妖精装作生气的样子用木杖敲着221B的地板，甚至有一只松鼠从她身上惊恐地钻了出来，“你食言了，人类。”

“他不是，”Sherlock一下来了底气，“现在放开John，离开我的公寓。”

“请务必看清楚，女士，”Peter皱着眉头，想着是不是摘掉眼罩更好辨认，“他就是D先生，我不会忘记这张脸的。”

“你们人类就这点可怜的分辨能力，”妖精上前去亲自解开了眼罩和绳子，看着吸血鬼重新看到光明而禁不住挤眼睛的滑稽表情，“如果说这是两只有着同样华丽皮毛的野兽，那么一只是如此贪玩，而这一只却如此谨小慎微。”

“你是在说有两只长得一模一样的吸血鬼吗？”Sherlock和Peter惊诧地同时发问道。

John听到后缩了下脖子，而妖精整了整自己的披风，一副打算告辞的样子。

“不然呢，双生子可不是你们人类的专长啊，”说着妖精从自己的花冠上摘下一朵插在John的针织毛衣上，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸，“叫你的兄弟联系我，祝你有愉快的晚上，毕竟这白天一团糟。”

叮叮作响的“圣诞树”就这样消失在楼梯间的拐角，留下尚在震惊中的Sherlock和Peter，还有背锅计划穿帮的John。

“你没讲过你有孪生兄弟。”Sherlock是在叮叮声消失后先开口的那个。

“你也没问，其实我还有姐姐，还有好几个兄弟。还有些别的亲戚。”John紧张地摆弄起胸前的花朵，发现上面的刺要把自己的毛衣勾脱线的时候还撇了撇嘴，“你还有别的问题吗，Sherlock？”

“那你的兄弟Hector呢？”而Peter紧跟John的话提问。

“他不会听话的……不然还是抓我吧。需要我做什么吗？”

Peter就想把自己的匕首要回来，顺便报仇，不管是什么手段，反正就要报仇。那是被咬了一口的过节啊。

但又被咬了又被偷了东西这种经历怎么好意思讲明？另外不是本人的话复仇还有什么意义啊？

在Peter暗自纠结的时候，Sherlock显然对John的提议不满：“根据公约……”

“我们无权要挟犯罪者无罪的眷属。”Peter一副不想再战的样子，搞了这么久还白白挨了一拳就是个这种结果，并且照吸血鬼那个护短的样子，他嘴里大概也套不出什么。

况且看现在自己那难缠的表弟得理不饶人的架势，继续纠缠绝对是自寻死路。

John有点担心地看着Peter有点消沉的样子，而在他一旁双手环胸的Sherlock不屑地用鼻孔哼气。

然后Peter的目光落在吸血鬼胸前那朵妖精留下的花上“不如也帮我跟你兄弟带句话吧。”

－－－－－－－－－－－

又过了那么些日子，Peter和Sherlock的关系依旧紧张，甚至更糟了一些。多半是因为John也开始为了自己的兄弟开始单独和Peter接触，并且作为回报，Peter帮John找到了可以接受血族金币交易的地下吸血鬼集市。

这大概意味着John不再需要Sherlock的血了。

但John是个好心得出奇的家伙——不管对人类和吸血鬼都是——在惹了那么多麻烦后他仍旧愿意和Sherlock一起玩：“你比我兄弟幽默善良多了。”

Sherlock不禁为那个叫Hector的家伙感到遗憾，世上居然有生物比他还不受待见。

后来Sherlock才发现，John并不是特别嫌弃Hector，他只是特别喜欢自己罢了。

 

Peter这边一直得到的回应是恕难从命。

但最后一次见到John的时候，那个可爱的血族说Hector答应把偷走的东西还回去，但没有约定时间或是地点。

“他总会还给你的，Guillam先生。”John走前调皮地眨眼，那感觉让Peter似曾相识。Peter好像突然想通了什么，但正要叫住那吸血鬼的时候，发现自己已经找不到那个吸血鬼的身影，还有最近刚刚用习惯的之前新买的银匕首。

他觉得冒着被自己表弟杀掉的危险去绑John逼Hector就范这一计划可以提上日程了。

－－－－－－－－－－－

但猎人工会来的新任务打断了Peter Guillam的邪恶计划。

一个吸血鬼的资料和大笔的活动经费被送到了他的面前。

上面潦草的文字记录和简陋的肖像速写统统指向一个D姓的吸血鬼。

“这个任务很重要，我只信任你。”

“我知道，我已经关注他很久了。”

“好的，那我想你知道该怎么做了……”

“杀掉他。”“保护他。”

Peter惊住的同时也看到自己的上司吓掉了手上的茶杯。

“你误会了什么？Dixon是非常有势力的族群的本家姓氏，如果一个Dixon死在了我们的地盘上谁也担不了责任。而且他也有肃清族内罪人的任务在身，高层已经谈妥了要协助他们的工作了。”

所以现在的情况是，他不仅要保护Dixon，还得跟他一起去猎杀吸血鬼？

“我觉得我不能接受这个。”一万个不能，他宁愿蹲在局里改做文书工作。

“你跟那位先生有过节？”

“嗯。”大概是两把匕首外加一次咬脖子那种程度的过节。

“可他说你们俩相处得很好，你何不跟他当面谈谈？”

然后Guillam先生就看见他日思夜想的吸血鬼站在工会的会客室里，仔细观察着雕花的彩色玻璃窗。

“你好，G先生。”注意到视线的Dixon笑着走向Peter，伸出了自己的右手，“这是我兄弟新教的打招呼的方式，他还说谢谢你之前的关照。”

那些过去上当的经历在Peter Guillam的脑子里越来越鲜活。但可怕的是Hector Dixon也变得比原先更可爱了。

Peter决定要先喝瓶圣水冷静一下。

之后再讨论和Dixon同居打怪并且保护他的事宜。

－－－－－－－－－－－

在那不久后John背着自己的行李（睡觉用的棺材板）登门拜访了Sherlock。

“Hector搬去和你表兄住后我就没地方去了。”

那是一个可爱的清晨，睡眼惺忪的夏洛克感觉像是过圣诞一样。

他得到了一个吸血鬼室友。


	6. 正确的拜访龙的方法

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说有cp其实就是瞎玩的感觉，奶爸Smaug养Bilbo宝宝的故事。

今天帮Sherlock跑腿的John一回家就看到自己的人类室友对着一张黑色的纸着迷地研读着。

“那是我的信吗，Sherlock？”

“不错的观察力，因为纸是黑色的？还是它用的孔雀蓝墨水让你闻到了？”

“因为除了寄给我的信你什么信都不看。”这个人类连寄给他的账单都不放过，John愤愤不平地把买回来的东西放在厨房的桌子上。

“我又看不懂，不是吗？”Sherlock一副你怎么这么小气的表情看着冲他走来的吸血鬼。是的，那些古老的文字是吸血鬼独有的，比较接近龙族的语法习惯，除了来自John家乡的信件还没有别的参考资料，Sherlock还没能学得懂。

“所以我不知道你到底还要看些什么。”John生气地一把抢过对方手里的信纸，刚读了开头脸就黑了。

Sherlock也受这紧张气氛的感染，感到可能有大事要发生了，或者已经发生了：“我想你可能需要谈谈你的麻烦了？”

“Harry又闯祸了。”John迅速看完了全部内容，把信件折好放在上衣口袋，“看来我要走一趟了。”

Sherlock则开始思考伪装成吸血鬼与John同行的方法。

－－－－－－

Dixon也收到了同样的信件。刚读完开头的他就打了个响指把信件烧掉了，那团黑纸冒出了幽绿色的光。做完这一切后他看了眼一直在观察他的Guillam，便没好气地解释道：“烦人的亲戚。”

“可你看起来有点担心。”相处了有几个月后，Guillam觉得自己可以读出这个吸血鬼大部分的表情和小动作了。他在桌子的另一边擦拭自己的武器，不远处是一杯Dixon刚泡的红茶。

Dixon歪着头笑了起来，他从自己的信件里抽出那个带有烫金的红色信封：“因为我们今天也不能闲着，猎人先生，新的名单寄过来了，准备好这一场厮杀了吗？”

工作中的男人是最迷人的，Guillam觉得这话真的不假。

－－－－－－

Harry，Dixon口中烦人的亲戚，是John和他的亲姐姐，Watson家这一代的长女。

吸血鬼女孩的比例远少于男孩，这意味着女孩的地位举足轻重。而且使事情变得更极端的是，女性吸血鬼往往比同代的男性要强。这些让Harry成为了一个叛逆不羁的吸血鬼，她乐于勾搭她遇见的每一个漂亮的女性，偏好丰腴的胸脯和修长的大腿。她喜欢喝血但更喜欢掺着毒药喝，饮下强力的毒药也杀不死吸血鬼，但能产生眩晕和恍惚的感觉，那就跟喝醉一样。而她对这个感觉上瘾。她还喜欢惹事，让所有千年来生活都一成不变的老家伙们闻风丧胆，从别人口中听到Harry的事迹的确非常有趣，成为她事迹里的主人翁就不那么有趣了。

而这回她惹的麻烦，还要从她初生的双胞胎弟弟Arthur和Bilbo进行的传统的占卜习俗讲起。

吸血鬼诞生新生命是整个族群的大事，因为吸血鬼生个小孩实在是太难了。更何况是双胞胎，更何况是家族里第二对双胞胎。

进行占卜那天来了很多尊贵的客人，他们为了祝福两个孩子纷纷带来了难得一见的珍品。比如泡着独角兽鬃毛的独角兽血，金色夜莺的心脏血，甚至有吸血鬼煞有介事收集了一杯淡蓝色的血液，那是某种海底人鱼特有的。

Harry在仪式开始前出现，口齿不清且摇摇晃晃，她一把扫开别人准备的杯子，在其他吸血鬼震惊和愤怒的注视下倒出了自己带来的礼物：一袋西红柿，一瓶红酒，一盒茶叶，一罐辣椒酱和一瓶红色墨水。

“给你们开开眼界，”Harry尖叫到，“然你们这些乡巴佬看看什么是真的好东西。”然后她要来五个杯子和热水。很快Harry面前摆好了一杯红酒，一杯红茶，一杯红墨水，一杯辣椒酱还有一颗被放在高脚杯上的西红柿。

所有闻到那几样东西味道的吸血鬼都露出了近乎于崩溃的表情，那些根本连血都不是。

但没关系，连血都不是东西小家伙们根本不会碰。

然后那两个不识好歹睁眼瞎的小东西一路绕过那些对吸血鬼美食家也无可挑剔的珍品，一个抱住红茶的杯子一点一点舔着，另一个抓住整个台子上唯一不是液体的西红柿咬了下去，在座的吸血鬼因为过于震惊都忘记上前阻止了，他们看着那个孩子把西红柿吃完。

“告诉过你们了，乡巴佬。”全程只有Harry鼓着掌笑得最开心，“这俩孩子真识货。”

不过这件事过后，连血液大趴也提不起劲的无聊血族终于找到点有趣的事情了。Watson家出了个吃素的吸血鬼，他们激烈地谈论着这件事情，很快不死族间也传开了，对于那些过于漫长的生命来说，活到现在还有什么没见过呢。吃素的吸血鬼的确是个足够有趣的话题了。

然后这些故事也传到了同样历史悠久的龙族那里，当时的龙族的反应不是很大，毕竟他们喜欢独处，不像吸血鬼或是其他族群那样喜欢聚在一起开宴会搞社交。

所以当Smaug——一只活了他自己也记不清多少年的血统纯正的高贵龙族——从一群常常来拜访他的蝙蝠嘴里听到时，事情已经过去很久了。了解到这件事的Smaug难得地从自己的金币堆里爬起来，轰隆隆的声音响彻了整个山。他决定吃点东西，然后找一身正装，去出门去拜访一下他的老朋友们。

－－－－－－

Smaug坐在那张柔软的扶手椅里，时不时地调整自己不太舒服的领子，除此之外他感受良好，悠然自得。

而Smaug对面坐着的吸血鬼有着一丝不苟的金发和满头黑线，他斟酌着字句开口：“所以您的意思是，我们尊贵的真祖曾答应过送您一只吸血鬼？”

“那是一次公平的交换。”Smaug叹了口气纠正道，“而且是那个家伙先提的，一条龙换一个吸血鬼，就这么简单。”

“我想我需要找到我们无上的至尊再做定夺。”

Smaug想这些吸血鬼怎么搞这么多无聊的头衔和程序。不过他有足够的时间，他可以等。

－－－－－－

这件事很快传到Harry的耳朵里，一只活了大概有她岁数乘起来那么多的龙要求Watson们交出那只吃了颗西红柿的孩子。而这事跟他们的真祖有关，他们无权拒绝，但有权知道真相。

经过多次辗转周折，杀红了眼的Harry最终得到消息。那个早就脱离了族群的真祖在近百年爱上了捕鱼，并且和一群人类活跃在某个热闹的海岸线上。她在那个晒得一身古铜色的吸血鬼嘴里比其他族人更先得到了那个答案。

那是一个不知道几千年前的明媚的下午。

吸血鬼养的乌龟死掉了。他哭着埋葬了自己的宠物乌龟，被来找他玩的Smaug撞见了。

“上次我来的时候他还好好的呢。”Smaug拍拍吸血鬼的肩说。

“生命啊太脆弱了，”那只吸血鬼干嚎着，“有没有养起来不会死的东西啊，至少和你们龙一样能活的。”

Smaug从草丛里捡了块石头递了上去。

“哪里能弄到龙蛋呢？”吸血鬼突然受那颗圆圆的石头启发，他向龙发问。

“别想了，除非你也愿意让我养只吸血鬼。”Smaug听后翻了一个大大的白眼，“真无聊，我还是回去吧。”

“我愿意！”吸血鬼从之前的悲伤完全跳脱出来，“给我一颗龙蛋。”

Smaug一副完全被惹恼的样子，但他突然注意到了一只地上爬动的双头火蜥蜴。

“你的龙，那我的吸血鬼呢？”Smaug把那只可怜的爬行动物丢到吸血鬼的身上，好笑地问。

“这也算龙？”吸血鬼一脸嫌弃地把那个小动物抓在手里，“等哪天有吸血鬼吃素了我就给你。”

Smaug不屑地哼气，鼻子里喷出火来，那时候的异族真的又寂寞又无聊，不然谁愿意找性格古怪神经大条的吸血鬼玩，而脾气暴躁不好相处的Smaug怎么又会有朋友。

－－－－－－

“我记得很清楚，”真祖在讲这个故事的时候眼睛里闪着泪花，“Diablo我养了一个冬天就死了。天啊我当时不知道它要冬眠的，我就把它跟我的乌龟埋在一起了。”

Harry听着海涛声阵阵，看着她的族群最伟大的真祖，等他讲完过去的故事，然后狠狠地揍了那个吸溜着鼻涕的吸血鬼一拳。

但诺言就是诺言。现在有个吸血鬼吃了一颗西红柿，那么这意味着真祖要完成近万年前与一条龙的古老交易而因为Harry的恶劣玩笑她就要失去一个弟弟了。

那个晚上天不怕地不怕的Harry哭着赶回了家族的领地，然后给她能想到每一个亲族写信。虽然这什么也改变不了。John就是在这时候收到了信，但那时Sherlock因为吵着要同去，且那边真的也没他什么事，于是John只是回信慰问了一下他的姐姐。Dixon连信都没回。

又过了那么些时日后吸血鬼的长老们终于也找到了他们的真祖，毕恭毕敬地把那个捕鱼上瘾的家伙请回了他曾经的王国。真祖答应的很痛快，因为他最近心情不错。

后来在把吸血鬼Bilbo“寄养”给巨龙Smaug的仪式上，底下坐满了各路不死族尊长和其他地位够高的好事者。留给Watson家的只有一个席位，Harry在高背椅上哭着抱着自己的弟弟，一边向不知道发生了什么的孩子发誓一定会戒掉自己坏习惯，一边偷偷踹真祖的椅子。

前几日还心情不错的真祖一直低着头，眼尖的家伙们都发现了他那漂亮的鼻子上挂着晶莹的泪水。这些无情的吸血鬼受自己的至尊感染也开始感伤起来，虽然是和龙族交好所必须作出的牺牲，送走一个同族的孩子还是有点残忍。

只有Harry知道那个吸血鬼是为什么悲伤，真祖前脚刚离开那个海岸线，气不过的Harry就杀过去烧掉了他的新船和网子，那是真祖捕鱼攒了好几十年钱刚买的最好的。

而把这一切的不幸带来的Smaug则是对着难得聚齐的这么多不死族，左耳进右耳出地听着冗长的场面话，一本正经地打起了瞌睡。

最后他从吸血鬼真祖的手中接过了那个吃素的小吸血鬼，客套话都懒的回应就回到了自己那个堆满金币的山洞里。Harry看着恶龙飞走的背影嚎啕起来，真祖则打算擦干眼泪重新从给别人打工捕鱼开始攒钱。

－－－－－－

“这就是全部的故事了，”John对着Dixon和Sherlock做完了陈述，“所以现在我们要去的是龙穴，不是血族的领地。”

Sherlock就跟得知要野营的小学生一样喜形于色。龙穴，并顺便见到一头真正的龙，此生难得的机会。

Dixon开始后悔受John的召唤了：“你是在说我们要从龙的手里把那个吃素的弟弟抢回来吗？我们会被烧死再重生再被烧死直到体内最后一滴血被蒸干。”

“不可能，”John惊恐地摆摆手，“只是身为Bilbo的兄长去探望他罢了，Harry被家族禁足了所以才拜托的我。”

然后Hector Dixon露出了一脸嫌弃的表情：“那就为了这点事把我叫来，你就带上你的饲主去吧。”

“我不想跟一个一只手就能捏死的家伙去那种恐怖的地方，”在Hector正要走出221B的起居室的时候John出口请求道，“请跟我一起去吧。”

Hector僵硬地站在楼梯口，看来John使用的咒语真的很管用，那个稍大的吸血鬼只能咧出一个大大假笑：“那我有个提议。”

Hector的提议就是，带上Peter和Sherlock，一旦事态不对丢下两个人类就跑，为自己争取逃命的时间。Sherlock是那种知道自己被坑也不担心的家伙，而Peter则是真的需要负责Hector Dixon的安危才同行的，毕竟龙穴的位置仍在能被标注在人类的势力地图上，如果Dixon先生死在龙穴，锅还是需要Guillam先生背。

但这些并不意味着，Peter Guillam或是Sherlock Holmes认为自己有实力与龙抗衡。但毕竟是传说中的生物啊，赌上性命也想见一面对好奇心极重的人类来说很正常吧。

第二天清晨他们就出发了，两个人类两个吸血鬼乘着死灵马车，准备了些见面礼去拜访小吸血鬼和他的龙饲主。

事实证明马车价格昂贵但是物有所值，亡灵踏着死者才能通过的路线，几个小时后就到达了远在千里之外的目的地。但给出龙穴的位置其实也只有个大概而已，John望着一个个长得没什么差别的山头和Harry寄来的抽象画，有一种想手撕了自己姐姐的冲动。

“我说John啊，就那个山上，红红的那些种的是西红柿吗？”在自己的兄弟还在对着地图皱眉头的时候，Hector用吸血鬼傲人的视力注意到了点不寻常的东西。

“啊？好像是。”John眯起眼顺着Dixon指的方向看了个仔细，一旁的Peter和Sherlock了然地交换了下眼神。

在去往龙穴的山路上众人一致默认丢掉那些沉甸甸的见面礼，龙已经不缺什么珍宝了，带给Bilbo的活物本来就打算到了地方再抓的。

到山上路过一块又一块种满西红柿的菜圃，偶尔还能见到为西红柿捉虫浇水的巨怪，一行人终于到了龙穴的大门口。传说中的事情可以确认一点了，龙的确是住山洞的。

“你弟弟不会真的吃素吧，种这么多西红柿？”Sherlock站在山洞门口回头看了眼，又凑到John身边问道。

“要是他只吃西红柿是绝对活不到现在的。”John忧心忡忡地回答了同居人的提问，刚想着是不是要着手准备带给Bilbo的活物了，就看见自己的兄弟站到龙穴门口大吼了声龙的名字。

跟他并肩站着的Peter觉得有点不妥，提醒了Hector是不是该加个敬语什么的。于是John又眼看着他的兄弟把那个名称加长重新吼了一遍。

“你们是谁啊？”在John阻止Dixon往山洞里丢石头的时候，挎着筐拎着一个小孩的高个子男人出现在了众人的身后。带着一脸的不屑和欠揍的语气，穿着几乎是只有上个世纪的画册里才能见到的古旧长袍，但兜帽下的长角和袍子下摆罩着的长满黑刺的长尾巴还是最显眼的东西。

“我们是Bilbo的哥哥。”Hector看着这条龙好像脑子有点问题的样子，忍住没笑介绍了自己。

“还有人类？”龙的疑惑更大了，他的瞳孔警惕地收成一线，事实证明他还不傻。

“这是我的应急食物，那是他的饲主。”他先拍了拍Guillam先生的肩，然后用下巴指了下Holmes先生。

对这个解释比较满意的只有Sherlock及Hector本人。但介于龙先生正在考虑接不接受这个解释的阶段，一肚子怨气的John和Peter也不好发作。

“你们不是该先寄个信什么的吗，”Smaug疑虑的表情慢慢软化，换回了一脸“我没睡醒”的懵圈状态，“请进吧。”

山洞里漆黑一片，征得同意后Peter为他和表弟点燃了一只照明灯。Sherlock在Smaug背后上下打量着他，眼睛随着Smaug边走边晃的尾巴转来转去。原来龙化成人形还是要保留一些特征的。

“其实我早就想说了，”John跟Hector并排走在最后，像是纠结了很久之后才开口，“Smaug先生手里的是我的弟弟Bilbo吗？”

恶龙Smaug头也没回的应声到：“是Bilbo的食物啊。”

John看着那个被龙拎着后颈的孩子，一阵恶寒从脖子后面开始蔓延。

紧接着恶龙突然顿悟了什么，利落地转身。“啊，我以为你说的是这个，这里面是西红柿，”他晃了晃身上挎着的筐子，“而这个的确是Bilbo。”他单手举起那个啃着自己大拇指还在熟睡的孩子。

John像是中了定身咒一样僵硬着说不出话来。

“你怎么养的Bilbo啊？”Hector将那句大家都最想问但都知道不能明说的问题脱口而出，Peter感受到了一阵冷意，而Sherlock则注意到了Smaug的尾巴像是被踩了一样蜷了蜷。

“我也觉得他有点瘦。可是他吃东西分明很不错的。”Smaug拒绝与那个抱着胸没好气的吸血鬼对视，他扭过头去继续向山洞深处走。

“他已经不是有点瘦了，”Dixon不依不挠地追上去接着说，“他就跟个干瘪的小老头一样，你该看看John这么大的时候是什么样子……”

然后龙终于受不了Dixon的骚扰，亮出自己的獠牙，发出嘶嘶的警告声，鼻子里冒着烟。

John拉住前面两个人类，一副告诉他们随时要预备跑的样子。然后全场第三个吸血鬼悠然转醒，并开始在Smaug手里挣扎起来，打破了僵局。

“好了Bilbo来认识一下，”Smaug借机拎起来那个仍旧挣扎小吸血鬼，“你的哥哥，啊好像还没问过名字？”

“Hector，”Dixon急忙堆起自己的假笑，“Hector Dixon，你要叫我大哥。”

“He…He…Hector。”茶色卷发的小吸血鬼向那个金色短发的吸血鬼挥着手，然后糊了Dixon一小巴掌。

Dixon的脸瞬间变的很难看，但他注意到了Smaug的脸变得比之前更难看。就像是超想要吃掉什么东西但是绝对不行的那种憋屈的难看。

“Bilbo你看，那个是你另一个哥哥。”Smaug忙把Bilbo转到John的方向，“名字。”

另一只随时打算和两个人类跑路的吸血鬼不得已冒头：“John Watson。”

“Jooooooohn Watson！”念这个名字的时候Bilbo莫名其妙高兴得忍不住手舞足蹈起来，看起来也很想糊John的脸一样。

Peter和Sherlock注意到了龙先生脖颈上瞬间暴起的血管，并大概体会到了这其中的原因。

“我的名字是Sherlock，来念念看。”黑发的人类把身后的金发吸血鬼挡住后向小吸血鬼发问，直接把在发火边缘的Smaug的怒气打断。

“Sherl…Sherl……”然后Bilbo终于嘟着嘴放弃了，之后Sherlock和Peter一起松了口气。

Smaug只是继续黑着脸把还在手舞足蹈的Bilbo放在地上，现在他身上只挂着一个筐了。

看来他们的弟弟还不会叫Smaug的名字。只是这个活了这么久的家伙为什么这么小心眼？John继续跟在Peter和Sherlock身后，现在Smaug和Hector间的气氛比之前缓和多了，Bilbo只是迈着小短腿全神贯注于如何跟上两个已成年的家伙。

几分钟后终于坐在龙穴深处的众人看着Smaug一副要招待客人的样子，面前被摆上了杯子。

然后龙咬开了自己手腕的血管把John和Hector的杯子弄满，然后给个Sherlock和Peter面前的杯子一人放了一颗西红柿。

然后Smaug坐回自己纯金打造的靠背椅上，让Bilbo舔食着自己刚刚咬开的血管，“请吧。吃完就回去吧。”

－－－－－－

吸血鬼都知道越强力的生物血越美味，但同时美味也意味着风险，有些种族的血吸血鬼不一定有资格去消受，比如龙血。那些深到发紫的血液的年纪往往比吸血鬼的年纪还大，如果非要食用的话可能会烧伤口腔和食道，所以一般都会掺上九倍的幼鹿血或是羊羔血这种食草动物幼崽的血。

但在Bilbo身上第一次看见掺着西红柿的用法。Hector学着Bilbo的样子，抢来Peter的西红柿来中和龙血的灼烧感，然后一颗不够也盯上了Sherlock那颗。Sherlock则对龙血比较感兴趣，他从大衣的兜掏出来一个带木塞的玻璃瓶子，把John那杯抢过来收起来了。

然后在两只吸血鬼的进食声音中，尴尬到不行的John开始没话找话：“这个年纪的吸血鬼吃的很多，除了这些Smaug先生还喂他什么呢？”

“只有这些。”

不知道怎么接话的John用求助的眼神看向Hector的时候发现这个家伙吃得正爽，看向Sherlock的时候发现他居然还带了载玻片滴管和随身放大镜这种东西，他发现还在状态的只有西红柿被抢走的Peter Guillam了。

“对了其实我有一个问题，”Smaug像是想起了什么一样抓起了Bilbo的一只手掌给John和Peter看，留给Bilbo一只手吃西红柿，“这个手上的伤啊总是反复出现，怎么回事？”

“是银器灼伤的痕迹，”在这方面是专家的Peter好像找到了谈话的突破点一样，“照这个荨麻疹一样的伤痕来看，应该是金银的合金导致的。”

“你是在暗示我山洞里的金子不纯吗？”

“我只是在陈述事实而已。”

Peter硬着头皮回给恶龙一句大实话，再次问候了Smaug那小得能穿针的心眼。

“其实精美的金器多少要用合金嘛，”John忙在一旁打圆场，“吸血鬼不喜欢金属，不知道会不会掺着银在里面，你可以给Bilbo用木质的东西代替。”

但John心里想的是看着Smaug带着Bilbo坐那张要闪瞎眼的椅子的品味实在没什么好建议的，要Smaug换木质器具还不如叫Bilbo一直穿个手套。

“也行，反正山上树也够多。”而小心眼的龙在这件事上却意外地大方。

“还有Bilbo的皮肤偏白，”Peter接着顺水推舟，让聊天继续，“他这个年纪在太阳太剧烈的时候就不要常带出门了。”

“可我还要带他摘西红柿啊。”Smaug把Bilbo转过来对着他说道，“以后就要看家了。”

Bilbo好像听懂了一般开始攥着吃到一半的西红柿反对。

“Sma……Smau……mau”焦急的Bilbo一直重复着那个名字里最像野兽嚎叫的部分，Peter和John对着Smaug那张期待脸深表同情，mau了半天果然还是失败了。

之后Peter和Smaug友好交流了可能对吸血鬼造成伤害的物件及注意事项，在Smaug略带敬意地问Peter到底是干什么的时候，Peter只能任由Hector的坏笑咧到耳根，暂时装作是吸血鬼的血奴。

Sherlock则见缝插针询问了Smaug的食谱，生活习惯甚至是龙族的分布和历史发展这种跟Bilbo毫无关系的问题。

后来在Sherlock向Smaug索要鳞片和毛发的时候，John忙插嘴说今天时间不早了是时候回去了。临走前Smaug坚持让John和Dixon收下一筐西红柿，并且掰下了一只角给了夏洛克：“这种东西过一会就长出来了，我年轻的时候不小心撞断过很多次了，西红柿真的很难吃，但Bilbo最喜欢了，其实每次吸完我的血他都要吃一筐……”

“下次也给Bilbo换换口味吧？”良心尚存的Dixon默默揉着自己还有点烧的肚子，开始关照自己可怜的弟弟。

“嗯，所以我想着是不是要种点苹果这种东西了，对了苹果你们知道吗？就是一种长在树上的红红的但是很脆的西红柿……”

“种出来了请务必给我们尝尝。”Peter急快地阻止了Smaug再继续卖蠢，因为他发现Hector已经在憋笑到内伤的边缘了。

John发现临走了这个蠢货就开始话痨了起来，是不是烦人的客人终于要走了就开始喜形于色了啊。不过这个龙他到底对吸血鬼和西红柿有什么误解，能不能好好给Bilbo吃顿正常的啊，Watson家的吸血鬼本来就矮这么一来营养跟不上的Bilbo不就更可怜了？

就算有一肚子的话但大家还是相信了Smaug对Bilbo还算上心，而他们同时也信任Bilbo那旺盛的吸血鬼的生命力。Smaug站在家门口为四人送行，回去的时候还有巨怪为他们引路。

“蠢是蠢了些，龙还是不错的，并不是很可怕。”马车上，在众人沉浸在各种复杂心情的时候，Peter终于先开口了。

一手握着龙角的一手拿着龙血的Sherlock对这句话无比赞同。

然后Dixon嘀咕着“蠢了不只一些吧？”，靠着Peter的肩膀很快就睡着了。

John高兴的是事情总算告一段落了。

 

错误的邀请龙回家的方法

 

John到家后就把那筐西红柿丢在了厨房，晚上想给Sherlock煮红菜汤的时候打开筐子的盖子的时候发现了一个了不得的东西。然后长柄勺摔在地上的声音让Sherlock也注意到了厨房的异态。

Sherlock看见John在厨房大量冒冷汗的样子就凑上前去，看看发生了什么。

那句话怎么说的来着？会被烧死再重生再被烧死直到体内最后一滴血被蒸干。

看着躺在西红柿堆里睡得正香的Bilbo，谁都还没攒足气问出：“该怎么办？”的时候，一个中气十足的女声宣告了死亡。

“Sherlock，John，你们有客人上门咯！”


	7. 吸血鬼旅游指南——如何融入人类世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “许愿吧，凡人”的番外篇～Johnlock和Guixon的同居生活X2  
> 这里Sherlock和John还是搭档解决各种案件和谜题；Peter和Hector则是搭档刷怪～以防有人忘记【没关系我根本没指望有人记得。

【注意！】正确的出席婚礼的着装

“穿上这个。”  
听闻此言，John仔细观察了摆在茶几上的礼服。  
“在我参加Dixon的受封仪式后就再没穿过任何限制身体自由行动的装束了。”  
“三周前活死人卧底的绷带装？”  
“该死，那次是……我们吸血鬼参加婚礼的时候想穿什么都行，光着也可以……”刚说完John就意识到了不妥，他无视了室友的要求，再次检查他们准备的新婚礼物——一支最新型的自动除尘掸，附带除魔的功能。John真的很想给自己买一把，可惜附加功能让其望而却步。  
Sherlock看着John捏着除尘掸一脸惆怅的样子轻笑起来。  
“野蛮的人类要求尊贵高雅的您穿上这粗鄙的衣服。”  
最后John嘟囔着套上了看起来死贵的礼服，Sherlock因为Mycroft对于John身材的了解暗暗记上自己的哥哥一笔。这回是潜入婚礼给他哥办事，当然都是他哥掏钱。

【强烈注意！】错误的参与婚礼的礼数

“现在，你可以吻你的新娘了。”  
这是人们欢呼和激动落泪的时刻。一对新人在美好祝福下热情拥吻，不得不说这神圣又甜蜜。  
“享受这一吻吧！”一个穿着黑色斗篷的男人突然从人群中站了起来，“我倒数十秒。”  
所有人——包括那对被严重打扰了的新人——向斗篷男投去震惊和不解的眼神。  
斗篷男双手举在脑袋两旁，大家本以为他马上就要解释这是个垃圾玩笑，定睛一看发现他居然在板着指头表示倒数。  
“我说你们俩接着亲啊，十秒耶，很珍贵哦。”  
坐在他附近拎着手杖的老先生已经气得胡子都吹进鼻孔里了。  
在场的人中，恐怕只有Sherlock和John发现了斗篷男的真实身份。  
“感谢某人那智商全提作发胶去抹的兄弟。”  
“天杀的Dixon，典礼正要到高潮了！”  
两个人在座位上嘀咕起来，没人觉得他俩没礼貌，因为全场人都在嘀咕。  
听见John发言的Sherlock突然觉得John的智商也都借给他兄弟当发胶了。  
重点是典礼吗？重点是熬了这么久典礼终于可以结束，宴会开始，他们就能自由行动去接近目标了好吗？  
不过看着John一脸惋惜和对自己兄弟愤懑的样子。Sherlock这时候也不好嘲笑他室友浪漫得一无是处。  
他选择和John一样，和其他人一样，把目光投向穿着斗篷的Dixon。  
Sherlock还是发现了扫兴小王子Dixon今日的装备有那么点不寻常。  
“他带着十字弩和绞首绳。”  
“什么？”  
“直到死亡将他们分开，不吉利的誓言啊。”  
Sherlock知道有一场大戏要演，虽然他的计划已经泡汤了，他却莫名觉得这波不亏。  
倒计时完成后，来宾们在Dixon用十字弩射穿新郎脑袋的时候都吓得说不出话，屁股粘在椅子上不敢动弹。  
直到他们看着新郎拔出挂着脑浆的箭矢后语无伦次地求饶才想起来要逃跑。  
John在人们四散逃去时失望之情溢于言表。  
把一切尽收眼底的Sherlock在心里默默为室友贴上结婚狂的标签。其实更准确地来说，看来John蛮喜欢人类婚礼。  
无关人员都撤走后，一直藏在人群中的Peter出现在大家面前，明显对搭档Hector故意搞个大场面的行动非常非常非常不满。  
一时间没人去理会那个脑子被射穿的可怜男人，他还在念叨着饶命饶命。而他的新娘早就尖叫着跑掉了。  
Peter为自己点燃一支烟开始想怎么善后，注意到表弟和其室友后惊讶了一下，接着走上前去想打个招呼。  
“公事？”  
Peter递上一支烟，Sherlock在John的瞪视下极不情愿地拒绝。  
“我们也是。”  
“抱歉我们搅了你们的计划。”Peter没有语气的道歉表明现在心好累的其实是他本人。  
“是逃跑的血奴？”Sherlock淡淡看了眼圣坛旁哭泣的新郎。  
“已经是半个吸血鬼了，永生和自由都想要，可悲。”Peter把没抽完的烟丢在地上碾灭，和John交换下眼神算作交流，扭头去叫自己爱演的吸血鬼搭档。  
“你背叛了与血族的契约，我们为你延长了那可悲的生命，你却未曾效忠于你的主人，我很乐意替我的族人收回不应再属于你的东西。”Dixon用自己轻佻的语气念出对罪人的宣判，最后还不忘向吓哭了的男人补上一个微笑。  
正走向Dixon的Peter突然回头给Sherlock和John做口型：“他在家排练了好几遍。”  
Sherlock拉了拉嘴角，“蠢货”这一评价就挂在嘴边。而John觉得该离开了。

 

最后那个血族的罪人被挂在婚礼举办地的房顶，嘴巴里塞着自己已经被银质箭头刺穿的心脏。

Peter因为这次事件造成的极大恐慌被召回到猎人工会总部述职。百无聊赖的Dixon去登门拜访自己的亲弟弟顺便赖着不走。Sherlock对于生活空间被第三个生物介入相当的愤怒。John在自己神经病的兄弟和神经病的室友的组合打击下一度神经衰弱。Dixon则是觉得自己啥都没做错，然而到头来所有人都怪他，他表示十分不解加不满。

最后大家都不是很开心。所以指南建议各位吸血鬼不要轻易应邀出席人类的婚礼。


	8. 吸血鬼旅游指南——如何正确处理人类的伤口

Hector秘密召见了自己的弟弟，当我们说秘密召见的时候，这意味着可能Hector遇见了重大的事件亟待解决。

“我觉得Guillam要死了。”还没等John的屁股贴到墓园里的石凳子上，Hector就开门见山且有点忧郁地说道。

John听后抬高了眉毛挤出了写满疑问的抬头纹。

“你知道，就是他的伤口不会愈合了，就一个那么小的割伤——天啊这也能叫受伤——到今天还能闻到血的味道。”

Hector说着用带着皮手套的手掌比划了一下，言语中的蔑视和急切被John尽数收下。

“冷静，Dixon先生，”John自满于自己适应人类世界远比自己兄弟快，“我们来分享一个人类的常识——任何伤口的愈合都奇慢无比。”

“有多慢？”

“他们的伤口甚至在一觉醒来都毫无进展。其实更准确的说，睡几个晚上都好不了，还会留下痕迹。”

然后两只吸血鬼默契地一边摇头一边看着墓园里丛立的墓碑感叹人类不能永生还这么脆的可悲。

－－－－－－

“木精灵和女巫都有特效药来治疗人类的病痛。还有要呵护伤口，就像呵护冬天的蝴蝶那样。”

两兄弟在道别前，稍稍年幼的那个如此嘱咐了另一位吸血鬼。

“冬天不该有蝴蝶，而且伤口不该有那么麻烦。”

一改来时的焦虑，知道Guillam先生的反应属于正常的Hector换回了饱含嫌弃的语气。

“现在就有了啊。”John掏出Sherlock送他的怀表看了看时间，果然不早了。

Hector看着那个人类的小物什，心底暗想果然只有那些生命短如一指的物种才会去在乎时间。

吸血鬼几乎拥有永恒。没有挥之不去的病痛和伤口。

相较之下，做一个人类是多么可悲。

－－－－－－

回到公寓的John发现本该躺在房间里任何一个可接受的平台上思考人生的Sherlock居然站在门口——看在对方特意拦住自己去路的行为，John可以肯定是Sherlock在等他。

“你在没有告知我去向的情况下出门超过了一个小时，这周的第二次。”

“我跟你说了，是你没有听。”

“那你就该说到我会听为止。”

John翻了个白眼，典型的H逻辑——H代表着Hector和Holmes。

“好的，下次一定。”

而对应的策略就是不要发火，佯装答应，下次依旧我行我素，这样两个人中肯定会有一个人学乖。

顺便说一句John对战Hector的胜率保持在逆天的0.3，十次里能让Hector听话三次——换作别人三次对战里能输给Hector十次，比如某位不愿意透露姓名的G先生。

“你去见Dixon了？他又有什么事情了，告诉他不把我的土耳其地毯赔给我就休想再踏进我家。”

“那是我兄弟诶，我们就不能偶尔见个面交流交流感情，就像麦克罗夫特先生对你做的那样？”

然后在发火边缘的Sherlock瞬间出离愤怒，感谢昨晚到现在都没有吃一口饭，不然他非要把胃袋翻个干净，毁掉自己新买的地毯了。

－－－－－－

相较之下Peter对Hector的晚归接受良好，他的底线只剩下不要带一夜情对象回家过夜了。

答应跟Hector同住是他做过最错误的决定。因为这个错误他会一错再错下去，直到错到不能再错了。

而且今天回到家的Hector没有漱口也没有换衣服，这就意味着没有进食也没有肢体接触。

或者今天的对象让他很满意。

这个可能让Peter有点不高兴，没话找话的他只好谈起工作。

“上头又派了个任务，我觉得我们应该拒绝。”

Hector接过密件看了眼。一个有吸血鬼有人类有银质火器的组织。上头是有多心大才会把任务交给只有两个人的小队。

而且要像呵护冬天的蝴蝶那样。John是蠢了点但是往往是正确的，Hector想。

“好吧，反正我也不想干。”

他把文件往桌子上一甩，打算叫个血外卖。

心不在焉的Hector让Peter脑子里的警铃大作——不知道到底发生了什么但是本能得觉得有危机的那种。腹部的割伤还没有好全的Peter暗暗叫苦，这时候要是出什么幺蛾子自己可能就管不过来了。

－－－－－－

Peter还没有拟好“不宜行动”的文书，催促他们赶快行动的文书又下来了。

这就很尴尬了。Hector捏着纸思考了20秒，觉得已经又过了一天了，就算是人类也该好了。

事实证明上头其实挺了解对方的水平。人多且傻，Hector收拾人类，Peter负责吸血鬼，他俩基本处于吊打对手的状态。

但Hector不了解人类恢复能力的水平，他灵敏的嗅觉很快在飙飞的人类血液中又捕捉到了熟悉的一种。

Peter本人自觉还好，应该是动作有点大，伤口有轻微渗血。好歹也是全伦敦最贵的伤药，至少在镇痛上蛮管用。

Hector有点急躁。

Peter很快发现了他的吸血鬼队友有点失常了。Hector的推进速度明显提高了，把Peter甩在后面，而且动手时不分对方属性，本来是划开喉管就够的攻击不得不变成了对吸血鬼也有效的掏出心脏捏爆，不惜弄脏他最喜欢的手套。

“太多的血液刺激会让吸血鬼陷入狂化。”

这条规律Peter当然听说过。

但是这回见血怎么能算多呢？被他们端掉的吸血鬼私设的血池都好几个了，而这回见的血都不够填满一个浴缸的。

接着Peter就没有心情管这么多了，看到形势不对的敌人开始使用银质子弹了，这对于吸血鬼是有机会致命的。

可Hector速度太快了，吸血鬼是多可怕的生物啊，一路横尸，但他状态丝毫不减。

Peter妄图跟上Hector的时候也顾不上身上还在渗血的口子。他能感到腹部湿黏的血浸润了衬衫。

刚想着要不要找个机会赶紧检查一下的Peter发现Hector突然停了下来。

Hector停下后的背影有点颓颓的样子，他的左肩比右肩塌得要低一点，这个定格让Peter感到窒息。

但枪声还没有停。

 

**吸血鬼旅游指南别册——人类如何正确对待被包银子弹打中的吸血鬼**

 

被包有银液的子弹击中是吸血鬼能想到的最恶心的事情。那就像往蜡烛里打了熔浆一样，它会从内部烧穿你，直到所有的银随着血液从伤口流干净，你的伤口才能愈合。这种时候最快的方法就是找个你信任的家伙把你的心脏掏出来用素食动物血淘洗干净，之后划开手脚的血管让混在血里的银都流出来。听起来很变态但是事实就是如此。

最慢的办法就是把伤口都仔细包起来，让银在身体里面无处出去。

“就跟有人逼你活吞了一桶鼻涕虫你还不能吐一样，别问我怎么知道的。”不愿透露姓名的D先生这样形容那个感受。

－－－－－－

猎人协会的地下室有很多间古老的针对吸血鬼的行刑室，因为受到吸血鬼族群的反对已经废弃了，今天不得不重启。

“这个吸血鬼的伤口没有自动恢复，并且拒绝进食，”猎人工会的医生对着他的上司摇头，“我觉得他不行了。”

那只吸血鬼可怖的尖牙外露着，试图咬断每一个靠近他的人的脖子，并且一有机会就用牙撕扯身上刚刚包好的绷带，让自己的血溅得到处都是。最后他不得不被镀银链绑起来，皮肤被纯银灼烧的滋滋声从没断过。

其他的猎人也闻讯赶来，现在他们有一只失控的受伤的吸血鬼，最讨厌的地方是你不能杀了他，因为这可能意味着向整个血族宣战。

“这些杂种，这样都不死。”一筹莫展的猎人们站在隔离的镀银铁门外，一个人暗暗骂了一句。

－－－－－－

“Guillam先生，你的任务失败了。”

这是Peter第一次听到自己的上司对他说这个。

躺在病床上的Peter因为失血还有点恍惚，他不确定他们最后有没有解决所有的目标。但他记得应该还有更重要的事去关心

“那些坏家伙们都死干净了，Peter，那件事你做得很好，而且我相信没有人会比你做得更好了，”话虽这么说，上司的表情里没有一点赞许的含义，“可还记得我很早前给你的任务吗，Dixon不能死在我们这里。”

Peter混沌的思维突然被清空，他瞪大眼睛看着面前忧郁的老先生。

“我们要尽快通知Dixon家系的血族，而且我相信我们需要你之前提过的Dixon的兄弟。”

吸血鬼猎人没有回应这句话，他拔掉了身上的输液管离开了房间。

在迈出病房前Peter被告知现在濒死的吸血鬼正被关在地下室，他用沙哑的嗓子说了谢谢。

等他出现在隔离Dixon的行刑房外时，之前来看热闹的猎人们都走光了，只有被留下的医生在。

医生说吸血鬼带着失去意识的猎人找到了猎人协会在城郊的据点，大家都觉得是伤口崩开失去意识的Peter情况比较危急，没有多少人在意吸血鬼的状况。直到据点里负责清扫的小精灵向猎人们抱怨，说吸血鬼一直在流血根本擦不及，可能那时候就太晚了。

见Peter没有说话，医生紧张地推了下眼镜继续解释为什么要关着吸血鬼。

那时候的吸血鬼跟死掉没有两样，但好歹算是救了猎人，大家就开始包扎吸血鬼的伤口，希望这样能止住对方的失血，心肠好一点的家伙甚至找了几只野兔准备给吸血鬼用。

但吸血鬼在相安无事了十几分钟后突然失控，撕扯绷带甚至伤口，本来猎人们都打算杀掉他的时候，幸好有人出面把他们带回了这里。

“所以现在就不得不这样了，我们甚至不能快点解除他的痛苦。”医生最后如此作了总结，然后发现刚刚还站在他身边的Peter Guillam已经打开了镀银铁门钻进行刑室。

医生本来以为他是要亲手送自己的吸血鬼队友一程。

“你不能解开银链。这个吸血鬼已经失控了！”

然后他大声呼喊，试图找人来帮忙。

Peter对协会医生的警告充耳不闻，他弓下身，左手张开扣住吸血鬼的后脑勺，对着他的耳朵低语。另一只手熟练地解开在吸血鬼身上缠绕的锁链，根本不需要用眼睛看。

猎人的脖子里吸血鬼的尖牙是那么的近，目睹这危急情况的人几乎要捂住眼睛，无法正视可能发生的悲剧。

然后双手睁开束缚的Hector先扯碎了胸口的绷带，瞬间，Peter目睹那暗红色的枪口被Hector抓挠到开裂，他强忍着制止Hector自残的冲动，继续默许吸血鬼对身上的其他伤口也下此毒手。

“贝克街221B，就说他兄弟快死了，让他来这里一趟。”


	9. 吸血鬼旅游手册——有关挖出心脏的一切

说到挖出心脏，在众多血腥残忍的传奇中，我们要说一个与爱情紧紧关联的。

一位四处旅行的永生的少年看上了海主娇小可爱的未婚妻。她身为海中仙女，有着灿金色的头发，用珍珠挽在一起，随意地搭在胸前。当初那位未婚妻踏浪来到陆地摘取做花冠需要的花朵，永生的少年便对那位仙子一见钟情。知道那姑娘的身份时，少年甚至向海主提出将他的新娘让给自己。傲慢的海主提出进行争夺未婚妻的比赛——与近乎万能的海主相比，少年自然是节节败退。到了最后的比赛，海主提出比赛谁献出的礼物更加宝贵——面对拥有整片海洋的海主，少年自然是毫无胜算的——最后他们约定把宝物献在海湾上，时间是从太阳升起到太阳落山。

那天人们看见了海主将珠宝和金子堆满了整个海湾，他娇小可爱的未婚妻几乎被光芒淹没。

天色愈来愈暗——能浮空的夜光宝珠，会说话的鲜花，可以上天入海的八音盒，源源不断流出美酒的金杯——这些宝物被一件一件由美艳的双尾鱼侍女们从海底呈上来。

就像是这样，海主像是拥有好几个世界的奇珍异宝。到后来比赛变成了单纯的炫耀，人们几乎想不起他们的初衷。  
最后太阳要落山前，那位少年终于带着满身的血污出现，人们厌恶地掩住口鼻，但自觉地为他让开了通往他心爱女人的路——他们都期待着少年带来的是什么。

根据那血液，有人猜测是少年屠杀了恶龙，取出它心脏里藏匿的宝珠——而那些珠子海主有一个银盘那么多。  
他真的毫无胜算。

最终人们发现，永生的少年手里捧着的是一颗跳动的心脏。

“我把我的心脏和永生都献给你。”

少年深情地说道，就算他的眼睛里已经没有了光彩。

所有人都沉默了。海主的未婚妻双手接过那颗跳动的温热的心脏，少年冰冷肮脏的身体就倒在了堆成山高的珠宝间。

太阳被远处的海平面吞噬，那颗永生的心脏成为了天地间最明亮的东西。

后来？后来海主带着他的所有宝物沉回海底，但不包括那位娇小可爱的未婚妻——她成为了一颗心脏的新娘。

不过据传后来那位少年从他的心脏中复活——爱的力量，于是这故事升华了，不管是谁的爱，反正是爱的力量。

“可谁规定少年为那姑娘去死，姑娘就要嫁给他啊？”——道德绑架。

“还有凭什么这故事把海主塑造成一个多金的白痴啊？”——先入为主。

最最重要的是，这个少年很可能就他妈是一个操蛋的吸血鬼吧？纯血的吸血鬼不破坏心脏都不会死——换句话说就算只剩心脏也能活下去。

这根本就是耍赖吧，什么爱的力量啊。善良的海主就这样被少年的奸计弄得羞愧难当，将可爱的妻子拱手让人？我要是那姑娘绝对选海主好吗。

当初有人跟Dixon讲起这个故事的时候而得到以上的答复时，那人就确定了Hector Dixon会孤独一生——永生不死的他甚至无法终老。

顺便说一句，给他讲这个故事的就是他亲爹。

顺便再说一句，如果Dixon跟他孪生弟弟John一样在故事最后哭得冒鼻涕泡的话，这位老爹还打算告诉他一个超劲爆的消息：

“这就是我怎么追到你妈咪的。”

这他妈就很尴尬了。

－－－－－－－

现在回到我们血浆糊了一地的猎人工会行刑室。

“我们要挖出他的心脏。”John快速检查了一下自己“濒死”的兄弟，“还需要足够多的白葡萄酒。”

Dixon在把自己挖得满身是血洞后进入了一种安静的状态，面对别人的所作所为不迎合也不反抗。

“我们还有多少时间？”被Dixon血浆溅了一脸的Peter急忙用手势吩咐了手下从工会的酒窖里去搬来葡萄酒，看着意识不清的Dixon，同时担忧地问道。

“白痴白痴白痴。你的蠢货吸血鬼玩伴还死不了，所以你打算现在开始种葡萄吗？”

被留在铁门外面的Sherlock永远是那个在别人心情超差的时候还要狠狠踢那人屁股一脚的狠角色。

John立马安抚一般扶上Peter的胳膊：

“你知道他接到兄弟要死的消息时以为是他哥哥呢……”

以为那个卷毛是被吓坏的Peter刚在心底感叹着Sherlock还有这么感性的一面时，John又接着说：

“一看清是你们的人送的消息时，他又期望是你，随后发现事实的他就一直在同情自己与好运失之交臂。”

“本来以为有理由一年过两次圣诞了。”原话。

等着这事一结束，peter听后暗自许诺，一定要找个理由狠狠揍他一顿。

 

等到几个人手忙脚乱抱了几桶白葡萄酒进入地牢后，约翰接过Peter的银匕首，就让自己的孪生哥哥那么坐在椅子上，随后他弯着腰划开了Dixon的胸膛。

“我们开始吧。”John说着。

Peter腹诽你已经下手了啊。

割裂最粗的那条主动脉弓时，约翰的眼神和他用下午茶的时候没有区别。

Dixon的脸上则是从来没有被别人见过的——就算在John的脸上也没有过的——一副委屈的样子，用非要挤出双下巴的力道注视着自己敞开的胸口，还有任人宰割的心脏。

于是Dixon开始用湿漉漉的眼睛向凶手寻求同情。

John才不领情，他蛮享受的，自己平常那人又坏嘴又贱的兄弟现在才终于知道怎么才能显得惹人怜爱。  
发现John不领情的Dixon开始把湿漉漉眼神攻击转向房间里其他人。

Peter被锁定成了目标。

Peter倒下了。

“我们非得这样做吗？”成为战俘的Peter向John开口，现在向John寻求同情的是两双眼睛。

约翰在专心剥离那些包在心脏上的细小的血管，他没功夫理那个被迷惑的人类和意识掉线的吸血鬼。“你该用你的圣水洗洗眼睛了，”在铁门外观察着进展的Sherlock冷冷发话，“或者干脆戳瞎自己算了。”

－－－－－－－

最后，那颗心脏被完全剥离出他的胸口，而Dixon只是一直看着这些，手指紧紧扣住椅子的边缘。

“摁住他。”完成这一切的John吩咐道。

Dixon倾着身子本能地寻找John手中的自己的心脏。

于是Peter用一个拥抱摁住了Dixon，他让还在坐着的Dixon的头贴上了自己不知还有没有在渗血的腹部。

其实目前也没有什么需要摁住的——现在的Dixon坐在椅子上，一副要哭出来的表情。

从最开始的，Dixon发狂要撕开伤口的样子，到现在的，只是惊恐地注视着拿着心脏的John的样子，都是脸上一直保持着贱笑的Dixon从未露出的表情。

这些表情，每一个他从未见过的表情，都让Peter感到不安。与Dixon身为吸血鬼而让人类感到的本能恐惧不同，这是一种面对未知时感到要永远地失去什么的恐惧——是不是Dixon永远都不会好起来了，现在只有John胸有成竹的样子才能给他安慰了。

John真的非常有把握，不然他不会刻意还去挤开心脏上新鲜的伤口，并且咬开自己的手腕让血填满Dixon的心脏。  
“用自己的血来试验是否有银残留，你不是第一次做这个了？”

冰冷的言语间透露了Sherlock的不满，为了Dixon跑一趟猎人工会就已经很仁至义尽了，现在还需要John的血，这就太超过了。

“这是Dixon教给我的，试验陌生供血有没有投毒的方法。”

检查一番后John长舒一口气：“看来只剩最后一件事情了。”

John举着那颗珍贵的心脏，开始露出自己哥哥一样贱贱的笑容，Peter感到自己怀里的吸血鬼正往后缩。

－－－－－－－

“回答我，当时把我送给Mary的血里掺上马尿的家伙是不是你？”

这才是逼供嘛，John得意地看着自己兄弟那副害怕的样子，故意在他面前晃着那颗心脏。

Peter用略带责备的眼神看着John，Sherlock眼里则满是羡慕嫉妒恨——要是能让麦克罗夫特露出这个熊样，他是不介意费力救那个胖子一命的。

John知道自己一点都不过分，因为一无所知的他在送礼后就被Mary和她的女伴们（Mary他都打不过，面对一帮Mary那样的女吸血鬼就是被吊打。）扒光了衣服挂在宴会厅的吊灯上——Dixon是宴会厅里笑得最凶的一个——事情过去了至少200年，意识到事情有多严重的Dixon一直拒绝承认自己是始作俑者。

John认为自己并非小心眼，但自己恶劣的兄弟不治治是不行的。

Dixon看上去了回忆一会，然后收紧环着Peter腰的胳膊，把脸埋得更深一点，轻轻地摇了摇头。

“哦？”John将那颗心脏稍微捏紧了一点，Sherlock和Peter同时发现对生死毫无概念的吸血鬼，面对同类的要命的事情，是非常淡漠冷酷的。

几乎就是同时，Peter用自己的带伤肚皮感受到了Dixon的猛点头。

John憋着笑，强撑一张严肃脸呵斥Dixon的恶劣行为，Peter只是静静等着John完成吸血鬼兄弟间的情感交流。

最后让谁都没想到的是，John没把心脏归还给Dixon，而是将心脏递给了Peter Guillam，那位吸血鬼猎人。

“我能想象你也受够他了，”John露出了一个理解万岁的笑容，“机会只有一次，把想知道都问出来吧。”

－－－－－－－

 

John擦干净手后带着Sherlock离开了地牢。就留下Peter和Hector两个。

“话说你白葡萄酒是做什么用的？”一直忍住没问的Sherlock在刚迈出工会大门时就立马开口。

“我的兄弟没有死，这时候不该庆祝一下吗？白葡萄酒。”

“可你后来也没有喝？”

John先是疑惑了一下，然后一副顿悟的表情，仿佛在说，原来是这么用的。

Sherlock怀疑是否吸血鬼过分漫长的生命消磨了他们本就稀有的智商。


	10. 吸血鬼旅游指南——如果你爱上了凡人

John和Sherlock离开了地牢后，Peter拿着那颗心脏开始犯恶心。

字面意思的，犯恶心。

人类可是有先天的断肢和内脏恐惧症的——反社会如他表弟是个案——更何况这个心脏还在跳呢，就算没有血液可以泵出，还是在有力地搏动着，正常人都会觉得恶心爆了好吗。

而且总算放心了的Peter开始重新接纳自己灵敏的五感：

面前敞开的胸膛，扑鼻的腥气，黏腻血液下光滑的心脏外壁，缺水导致嘴巴里一片苦涩。

还有Dixon意义不明的鼻哼——他居然现在才注意到John为了让Dixon全程保持缄默居然顺便割开了气管。

还说要问问题，这岂不是只能问是非题？

Peter感到好笑，但又有一点释然，那么好多不知道该不该问的就不必说出口了。

比如：“你为什么总要带那些姑娘回家？”

接着Dixon的身体抖了一下，Peter意识到自己是说出口了。

Dixon的舌头在声带无法震动的焦急无奈下探出了嘴巴。Peter贴心地轻托起Dixon的下巴，然后用手捂出了Dixon无法发声的嘴。

“我认为我不该知道答案，而你也不必说出口。”他就那样蹲在地上，探身贴上了坐在椅子上的Dixon的大腿。  
Peter发现他们距离近到能在Dixon那双眼睛里看到了自己紧皱的眉头。

“可我得知道今天到底发生了什么，你跟发了疯一样要冒着子弹向里面冲，而且我还得知道怎么避免再次发生。”  
Dixon一时间没能消化这么长的句子，Peter把捂住对方嘴巴的手拿开，双手捧起了心脏。

Peter把心脏慢慢推回Dixon两扇肺之间的位置。

Dixon这次没有盯着自己的胸口，取而代之的是盯着一点都没为难自己的Peter Guillam。

心脏归位后那些粗大的血管开始融合，胸口开裂的口子开始自主收缩，连缝合都不需要，犹如把伤口出现的程序倒放一遍，最后那些对人类致命的伤口甚至连疤痕都不会留下。

当大片苍白的皮肤裸露在Peter面前时，他礼貌地起身，把视线移开到一边。

“等你好了我会再问你一次的，Dixon。”

接着Dixon挣扎着从椅子上滑了下来，本来想扶住他的Peter一下被拽倒，两个人以十分尴尬的姿势躺在地板的血泊中。

现在的Dixon根本就一白痴啊。Peter像是抱着小孩子那样把两手插在Dixon的腋窝下面，想把吸血鬼从自己身上移开。

但是Dixon把脸埋在自己腹部不愿意离开，Peter甚至听见了吸血鬼牙齿打颤的声音。

现在吸血鬼猎人心里一凉，他终于明白发生了什么。自己伤口的血腥引诱了现在重伤缺血的Dixon，他开始心疼自己的伤又要拖上个把月才能好了。

他不抗拒牺牲自己的伤口让Dixon饱餐一顿，倒不如说Dixon开始进食才是他现在最想看见的。

但Dixon就像是一条大狗一样用自己的鼻子隔着衣服轻轻蹭弄那个有点渗血的伤口，完全没有要吸血的感觉。  
这搞得Peter有点痒。

“你饿吗，Dixon？”Peter有一个瞬间差点就想自己把绷带扯了算了，但是突然觉得从手臂和脖子对吸血鬼更方便点。毕竟让吸血鬼趴在腹部吸血，呃，从每个方面来说都很扯，看起来也很下流。

“……蝴蝶。”

－－－－－－－

蝴蝶。人类说那是冥界的使者，守护之灵的化身——而有文化的精灵们都知道蝴蝶是某些肉虫羽化后的成虫——人类总是如此浪漫。

Peter以为濒死体验中的Dixon看到了蝴蝶，那些本来就很美的东西，一旦有了死亡的滤镜，听起来就更加动人心弦。

“是怎么样的蝴蝶？”Peter仰躺在地板上，慢慢摩挲Dixon窝在自己腹部的脑袋，不去想这样一来自己身上会沾多少Dixon的血，以及将要洗多久的澡。

“冬天的蝴蝶。”Dixon的气息随着伤口的愈合越来越顺畅，他的声音听起来比之前更有力了一些。

“可冬天没有蝴蝶？”

“是的，伤口也不该有这么难捱。”

你是在跟我撒娇吗，Peter把笑意闷在胸口：“要是某个家伙一开始不那么冒险，他的伤口就不会有这么难捱了。”  
Dixon就那么安静了一会，好像在吸取教训。然后他在Peter身上撑起了上半身，小心避开了Peter腹部的绷带。  
Peter也感受到了对方的视线，他抬起身子，但手还没有离开Dixon的脑袋。

“……我没在说我，”Dixon将脸贴在对方的手心里，但眼里全是指责，“凡人。”

－－－－－－－

据目击者称，最后Peter Guillam先生背着脱离危险的吸血鬼离开了猎人工会，并且向工会表示在Dixon伤好之前他们不会接受任何任务。

另有目击者坚称吸血鬼Hector Dixon已经恢复了意识，并且朝着曾经打算杀掉他的猎人比了个侮辱性手势。

不过当时没有一辆马车愿意载这两个满身是血的家伙回家，毫无疑问Peter Guillam把他的吸血鬼一路背了回去。

走在街上，Peter看着路人避之不及的慌乱样子也忍不住咧嘴，想着自己大概是被Dixon传染了神经病。

“Peter。”

“嗯？”

“你问我的那个问题。”

“哦，”Peter这时的笑意再也没有掩饰的必要了，“那个我已经知道答案了。”

Hector Dixon别扭又粗暴的关心，他是毫不知情的受益人。

“不是，是另一个。”Dixon轻轻叹了口气，正好把气息吐在Peter的脖子里。

“……你也打算告诉我吗？”Peter因为吸血鬼的吐息忍不住打了个哆嗦，也因为这个曾经问出口的问题觉得有点尴尬。

“因为你为我苦恼的样子非常有趣，就是这理由。”

面对这样的坦白Peter不知道说什么好，而Dixon完成了对Peter的所有债务，之后他一路无言。

－－－－－－－

 

那你大概是喜欢我。

这才是不愿透露姓名的G先生的第一反应。

但他才没这个脸说出去。

－－－－－－－

关于人际关系，Watson借给Dixon的小册子上只有这么一条。

如果你爱上了一个凡人，记得亲手杀了他，否则他就会害死你。

随后书中举的例子全是精灵和人类相爱然后选择变成人类的恐怖故事——对不死族来说变成寿命有限的凡人真的超恐怖了。

由此Dixon坚信自己不可能爱上任何凡人。

就算后来有天晚上他应邀爬上Peter Guillam的床，也向其声称这是一次单纯且正常的“夜间活动”。

就算在他们的“夜间活动”进行到高潮，Dixon被操得连话都说不利落的时候，他还是会一遍一遍向Peter确认自己并不爱他。

而Peter每次都会回复一个亲吻和一句没关系，Peter并不伤心，他只会操得更狠。

从下身涌上来的快感和Peter的回答都让Dixon觉得难过——一种总有一天要亲手杀了这个男人的难过。

而渐渐的，Dixon发现了，要亲手杀死Peter Guillam比知道自己总有一天会被这个男人害死还要让自己难过。

意识到了自己宁愿为Peter变成脆弱的凡人也不愿意杀死这个脆弱的凡人的那个晚上，他在自己冰冷的棺材板里捂着脸躺了很久很久。

然后他爬出了自己的棺材板，走到Peter的房间里把他摇醒，要求了一次友好又正常的“夜间活动”。

“我一点，一点也不爱你。”在开始之前，Dixon又这么说。

明显还有点没睡醒的Peter笑着解开了对方的衣服：“真巧我也是。”

那天晚上的“夜间活动”让Peter知道原来“吸血鬼没有眼泪”是个彻头彻尾的谣言。

－－－－－－－

Dixon依然喜欢Peter为他苦恼的样子，但他再也没有带任何漂亮的女妖精回家了。

Guillam装作没有注意到这一切的样子。

他曾经最喜欢和Dixon坐在桌前一起拆信的时候，工作时候的男人最迷人嘛，但Peter发现这也远没有Dixon在床上的时候迷人，现在他最喜欢他俩单纯又正常的“夜间活动”了。

Peter不会再向他的吸血鬼奢求任何东西了，那三个字对Peter来说无足轻重。

毕竟那已经是他的吸血鬼了。

 

[b]吸血鬼旅游指南别册——人类如何勾引吸血鬼上床[/b]

几个月后，Dixon和Guillam——名声大噪的猎人小组——登门拜访了同样名声大噪的Sherlock和John。

而迎接他们的Sherlock带着猎鹿帽，举着银箭头的十字弩：“我已恭候多时了，我的221B只允许最多一名吸血鬼，只准许带着案子的人类上来。”

John站在旁边十分尴尬地打着招呼，然后自觉地带着自己发火边缘的兄弟远离了十字弩的攻击范围，把221B留给了两个人类。

本来Sherlock应该为John带着自己兄弟临阵逃脱表示不满的，本来应该如此的——Dixon还是没有赔他的土耳其地毯。但侦探先生发现了一点不太对的事情，他现在急切着等待确认。

Peter Guillam在坐下之后向自己的表弟叙述这次的案子，他们还是需要Sherlock想办法给出一个解释，并且帮他们找到一些家伙。

“……大致就是这样了，你有头绪了吗？”

Sherlock坐在Peter对面，双手合十，眼里闪烁着锋利的光芒：“吸血鬼的精液是夜光的。”

“怎么可能……你在瞎扯些什么鬼？”

“你果然睡过Dixon。”Sherlock从自己的沙发椅上跳了起来，下了这个结论的他开始为自己将要问的问题排序。

Peter翻了一个白眼，然后露出了狡猾的笑容。

“现在，公平起见，你一个答案换我一个答案，刚刚我说的案子，你有头绪了吗？”

Sherlock用不可置信的眼光看着容光焕发的人生赢家Peter Guillam。

他已经为他的表兄拟好兄弟情谊的墓志铭了：与敌人同床共枕，并以此为傲的可悲男人。

对于Peter这种被非理性物质糊了一脸的状态，Sherlock表示他一点都不羡慕。

一点都不。


End file.
